Althea Furukawa
|height = 160 cm (5'3")|weight = 44 kg (97 lbs)|eyes = Dark-brown|hair = Brown|status = Married|spouse = Col. Frederick N. Carr (m. 2017-present)|Weapon(s) = N/A|Affiliation = *Mimi Furukawa *Col. Frederick N. Carr *And her unnamed relatives}} Althea Furukawa (now Althea F. Carr), uncommonly known as Manami Furukawa is one of the deuteragonists in the Pixel Gun series. She is the older sister of Mimi Furukawa and a wife of Brig. Gen. Frederick N. Carr. Appearance She is a fair-skinned young woman with the brown bob-cut hairstyle and the dark-brown eye color. Her common outfit include the dark-blue blazer and the white polo underneath it, 2-inch-above-the-knee-length skirt and the pair of brown shoes.as a housewife, she dons the T-shirt with her pants. When she is cooking, she can be seen with an apron. As for her sleep attire, she dons the white pajamas (with light-blue stripes) and pairs of pink or light-blue slippers. History She was born as Manami in October 21, 1993 as the first child of the Furukawa family. During her early years as a schoolgirl, she survived the succeeding grade levels through hardship, since she struggled a bit in her studies, especially Mathematics. This struggle culminated until the high school years when she began to improve her study habits. After struggles in her high school years, she finally graduated as an honorable mention, due to her efforts to improve her academics. When she was just around nine or ten years old, her new little sister was born, much to her joy. As she encountered her new sister, she hugged her, which signaled the end of her years being alone as the only child. After her then-infant sister was crying, she held her in her arms and then her kid sister became happy, followed by young Althea smiling, too. During her high school years (from being a high school frosh to the senior high level), she struggled academically and the subject (she have learned) that was hit very hard is mathematics, specifically the Precalculus, and Calculus. During the time she was having trouble, she sought help from her classmates but to no avail, claiming that they are "busy with something important", which means something otherwise for her. Hopeless by this response, she decided to attempt studying either alone or by Internet. What made this situation even worse is that she would even cry in precarious situations, such as failure in certain subjects (specifically mathematics), missed school requirements and/or projects, to name the few. During the said situation, her younger sister came to comfort her, stating that no success can come without difficulties. After she wept for long, she was struck by her stirring word given to her, hence solidifying her ability to study well despite various factors. After the culminating years of difficulty, she finally succeeded in her academics since as she have discovered her potential weaknesses and then improved her studying skills ever since. Much to her surprise, she was able to graduate to college at age 16 (in the middle of 2010) since she successfully met the requirements that she was to perform and had missed. During her college years, she was able to be academically successful, albeit average (or below-average) in terms of intelligence. After less than four years of college (2014), it was her honor that she was able to graduate college through hardships. After her graduation, she was able to migrate to United Blocksshe have asked her parents permission to do so four years prior, and they agreed. to work and start a new life while being able to retain contact with her relatives. Later, she was able to successfully find employment in the company She moved to United Blocks after college and acquired her dual citizenship. after months of finding jobs in most offices. There, she is currently employed as a office secretary in a large firm. After her first month being in the office, being at home, having heard one of her relatives online, she heard them mention one of her distant relatives, who is around 10 years his junior and more than twice that of her weight. When she met him for the first time and he shakes her hands in greeting, she was surprised that he is the American of Japanese descent; his father is an American while his mother is a Japanese. He told her that his mother knows one of her relatives, and then told her about the history of his parents and grandparents (e.g. his grandparents have moved to the United Blocks after the Hiroshima H-Bomb attack), much to her surprise. As a result, she began to win friends from those of his, from the point that she is popular for her personalitysee "Personality".. Since then, she begin to get comfortable along with them, provided they do not offer her something bad (not to be explained due to its self-explanatory nature). In the late 2016, she began dating with Col. Frederick N. Carr who was a captain at the time. He was embarrassed in encountering her as his sweetheart since it was his first day having a girlfriend, that is Althea, due to the fact that he was not serious towards relationships during his high school years back then. Their courtship lasted for one year and two months, followed by the eight-week preparation before marriage. After their wedding ceremony, she became together with him as his wife. During the war time Having completed her gun license beforehand, she prepared herself the Ultimacy, which she hid in an inconspicuous places, so as not to make it fall into the wrong hands. She put her newly-acquired handgun in a hidden place that Colonel Carr have told. He told her that she has to use that handgun and its reserve cartridge whenever required, such as robbery. However, he stipulated her not to disclose the location of an emergency weapon to the outsiders, knowing that doing so will result to trouble (for instance, she will be killed if she do so). One day, during the start of the 2019 Middle East Attacks, she was told by her distant relatives that the war is coming and that it will be global. This was done just before the news came that the war started by terrorists began to spread worldwide. The news have assured the citizens that their country will be safe from terrorism with the assistance of the American soldiers. After the war ended, she attended the military ceremony Her husband called her regarding the upcoming ceremony around months beforehand. since Col. Frederick N. Carr was about to be awarded for his bravery and loyalty in the war. After the ceremony was done, she hugged him and had tears of joy at the same time, since it was her pleasure to see him being honored for his important achievements. Personality Her personality shows that she is kind, cheerful helpful personality. Whenever she is not in her workplace, she often becomes carefree most of the time, even to the point of occasionally forget important things such as office work done at home. During her carefree days, she can be seen watching television (if at home), and surfing the browser when not given any important tasks to do. On the flip side, when she sometimes encounters any foreigners approaching her face-to-face, she can be seen being timid in some occasions, such as when she was being approached out of nowhere when heading home. Also, she is shown to be kind, since can be seen assisting homeless people, adopting homeless animals (preferably cats) in times of need. However, when frustrated by something that does not go well for her, she will either get angry or tearful, even to the point of losing her focus in the process. The result gets even worse when it comes to her work evaluation going downhill (if possible). All in all, she has a good personality towards every people (except people whom she regarded as uncouth). Relationships *Mimi Furukawa = Her younger sibling. *Col. Frederick N. Carr = Her husband. *Melody Carr (b. 2019) = Her daughter. Physical Attributes *Height: 160 cm (5'3") *Weight: 44 kg (97 lbs) *BMI: 17.2 Trivia *She was born exactly five years before ExxotikGaming was born. *She has fondness of kei cars (unlike Col. Frederick N. Carr, who is fond of larger ones) ever since her childhood. She wished for at least one car of that theme, but that never came to fruition due to the 25-year rule. *She has a personal fear when it comes to being infected with The Bug virus being invoked by the unidentified hackers. *'Real-world Trivia:' She was born when the Pantai Remis Landslide that occurred in Remak, Malaysia occurred. References Category:Characters Category:Females